


Geo's List

by GeoTheButterChild



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, George has a pet rat, I REGRET NOTHING, I carnt spel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, george can't get over his crush, george is real depresso, paul has a tik tok, paul sleeps around, ringo is a good friend, someone Help! him, this book has lot of song references, wth are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoTheButterChild/pseuds/GeoTheButterChild
Summary: George has a playlist that seems to narrate his life.This is set in a modern time
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Stuart Sutcliffe, Pete Best/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. I Fell in Love in October

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! 
> 
> First song is: We Fell in Love in October -Girl in Red

_**.:|Prologue|:.** _

* * *

"Hurry up Geo!"  
  
"I'm coming, slow down!" He called to his mate Paul.  
  
The lanky guitarist trailed behind his friend up the staircase, two steps at a time. "No! we're gonna miss it." Paul responded, "Just one more floor and we're at the roof." George groaned and continued up. 

They made it to the top and Paul rejoiced that they had a few minutes left before the sky changed colours. George stepped out the door and onto the roof, feeling the cold October breeze through his leather jacket. He had to admit, the view was nice, and the good part hadn't even started yet.  
  
"George?" Paul had called him out of his daze.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I said do you have a cigarette or did your dad take em'?" Paul asked  
  
George fished through his pockets for a fresh pack of cigs that his friend had gotten him since his father did indeed confiscate the ones he had. He joined Paul at the end of the building and held out a pack of Marlboros.  
  
"Thanks Geo." Paul smiled and took one from the pack.  
  
George felt his heart flip in his throat. "Yeah no problem." He responded and held and cig between his lips while he dug through his pockets once again to find his lighter. A moment or two passed and Paul pulled out a lighter of his own, holding it out to the younger boy. George looked up to Paul, his brown eyes meeting a soft hazel gaze. He took the lighter that rested in the middle of Paul's hand, his calloused fingers bushing against his soft palm. George hesitated for a moment then looked away before anything got awkward, though.. he could have sworn he saw a blush on McCartney's face, or perhaps it was just his mind. He lit the cigarette and passed the pink lighter back to his mate. Geo took a drag.  
  
Paul took a drag of his own and looked off at the horizon. "School's startin' off crazy." George nodded in agreement. "Three new students, we got a new principal, John and Cyn are the new power couple, and John got suspended already."  
  
George chuckled, "What'd he do this time?" he asked.  
  
"His Art teacher had called him out in the middle of class for vaping on campus, and John had already been on edge that day with the whole thing about Pete Best, so he got smart and yelled at her." Paul explained, then continued with, "What did Pete even do?"  
  
George shrugged, "I'm not sure but Lennon nearly had it out with him in th' cafeteria."  
  
Paul sighed and tapped some ashes off his cig. George looked over at the bird-faced boy. All of his best features seemed to be complimented by the sun's light, making the hazel in his eyes pop and his pale skin sparkle. Paul was one of those kids in high school who knew everyone, even the teachers. When George had first seen him he couldn't believe that he shared homeroom and three other classes with the pretties bloke he'd ever seen. He didn't have the courage to say hi to him, or anyone other than his mum for that matter, but fuck did he really want to talk to Paul. It wasn't until one day that a teacher had paired the two of them together for a project in biology and suddenly he was able to say hi (it was less of a hi and more of awkward uhs and ums, but it was something!). Things seemed to move pretty fast in their friendship, before George new it he had McCartney's number saved in his phone and managed to get himself on Paul's close friends list on Instagram. Since then their bond did nothing but grow, and so did George's confidence. Through Paul, he managed to make friends with tough-guy John Lennon, meet the school rock band's drummer, and go to multiple school parties. Paul just seemed to have this way of awakening George to new things that he would never have done before. Paul made him happy, happy in a way that he couldn't explain. Happy in a kind of way that made you get caught staring a little bit too long, or made you blame the blush on the heat outside even though it was snowing. Happy in a way that you found yourself staring at a pretty face instead of the sunset.  
  
"Fuck!-" George shook his hand off, some hot ash fell on his hand.  
  
Paul chuckled at his mate and shook his head. "Need me to kiss it better?" Paul quipped.  
  
"Well, since you're offering." George joked.  
  
"Lemme see it then." Paul said softly.  
  
George hesitated before speaking, "What?"  
  
Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger boy's hand, and examined it for a moment. His gaze flicked up to look at George who was also studying his hand. There was silence between them both for a minute or two. "I've got a song for this." Paul said.  
  
George looked up, raising his brow. Paul nodded and pulled his hand away much to Geo's dismay. Paul took out his phone and pulled up Youtube. He clicked on a video and a very chill tune began to play. Paul turned up the volume and set the phone down to play in the background.  
  
George looked back out to the horizon as the sun had finally touched and warm reds and yellows bled into the dark blue of the night sky. The music only added to the chill vibes Geo felt.  
  
_'Smoking cigarettes on the roof,_

 _you look so pretty and I love this view.'_  
  
George never thought he could agree with lyrics more. This song will definitely be added to his playlist. George took another drag of his cig and watched day turn to night. "Thanks for bringin' me up here." George said. 

Paul chuckled, "Sunsets are a beauty that I don't think the world could ever ruin." He responded looking back at George.  
  
George met his gaze as well...  
  
Everything felt still, except for the music and the betting of Geo's heart...

And then McCartney leaned in, and stealing the breath from George's lips with on quick kiss. Paul had only parted to scan his face for any signs of disgust but before he could say a word George had leaned back in and met his lips again.  
  
Never in a million years did George think he'd be friends with a high school heartthrob, let alone kissing him.

* * *

_**.:| End of Prologue |:.** _


	2. Not So Bad After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song for this chapter!  
> Please enjoy!   
> Sorry if there's any errors

_**.:|Chapter 1|:.** _

* * *

George lied in bed in his bedroom that he shared with a mate. "Y'know it seems so long since then"

"Yeah, we should visit Hamburg again some day." Ringo said, "y'know, now that we're in college and not kids anymore, well, you're still a child."

George kicked the top bunk above him, earning a laugh from Ringo. "I'm not that young!"

"That was the same thing you told the officer before they sent you back to Liverpool." Ringo said.

"I wasn't the only one who got deported!" George laughed, "Paul did too, for lighting up that condom."

The boys laughed at their high school memories. It really did seem like just yesterday to George. Life moved too fast for him, faster than he could sit down and comprehend it. Everything was always changing and George couldn't do anything about it. That's one thing he hated about life.

"George?" Ritchie dropped his hand over the edge of the bunk bed to get his mate's attention, "What's got you so silent all of a sudden?" Has asked.

Geo had a bad habit of over thinking and blanking out.

"Nothing, just thinking." He answered simply before taking out his phone for a distraction.

"'Bout what?"

"Just how much things have changed." He said, now not being able to help thinking back to high school and how he wished things were the same, "Like how many people left town, and how we're all in Uni now, and paying for our own stuff. Or how Paul has seemed to drift away from me." He sighed.

Since the day that George first kissed him Paul seemed to get more distant as time went by. He had started to hang out with John more, and he'd never admit it to anyone but he was jealous. Paul invited John to everything he and George would normally do together, which wouldn't be so bad if Paul didn't talk to John the whole time (or maybe Geo was just bad at talking, who knows) suddenly the group had gone from "Paul and George" to "Paul and John... and George I guess". George couldn't find anyone to blame but himself though! John was much more outspoken and Geo was much more evasive with his words. Thankfully, by their senior year of high school the friend group had grown an additional member, and since then George had became close friends with Ringo.

"It's not like you cant hang out with him still." Ringo responded, "You've still got his number. What's stopping you?"

"It's just... He's been hanging out with John all the time now, sometimes I wonder if it'd be awkward if it was just me and him."

"I could tag along if you'd like." Ringo offered.

"No, cause then we'd have to invite John or he'd think something was up."

Ritchie nodded and let the room fall silent...

Then Ringo spoke up, "What's so bad about him hanging out with John more anyway?" He decided to ask,

All George could think about was that day on the roof. The day Paul had kissed him. They had actually snogged for a while under the darkening sky, before Paul had to leave. They didn't speak about it after that, which was both a burden and a relief to George. A relief because he wouldn't have to face Paul about it and actually talk about the feelings that his hormonal, awkward, confused teenage mind couldn't understand. Hell, he never even though of gay and George Harrison in the same sentence till he met Paul. It pained him not to talk about it though, because he didn't know what to feel, and somehow not saying anything just made things more awkward for him. He even had a few instances in which he'd avoid Paul as much as possible because he couldn't seem he get his heart to stop beating, or his hands to stop shaking. He had just needed a breath. When the awkward part had subsided, and he could finally form coherent sentences around the doe-eyed boy, things still didn't seem to get better. He never fully understood his own feelings and that was frustrating, but not knowing Paul's feelings, the one who initiated the kiss in the first place, kept him up for more than three nights. He'd always wondered if Paul had planned to bring him up there just to kiss him, or if it was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. George also wanted to know why they never talked about it, and if that's what made their friendship drift apart.

"If I tell you, you gotta promise not to tell anyone." George finally responded after thinking for a moment. He didn't think Ringo would break the promise, but there was something about a verbal confirmation that settled Geo's mind a little more.

"Course, pinky promise." Ritchie said and dropped his hand down from the top bunk and presented George with his pinky finger.

The younger smiled and reached his own hand out to lock pinkies with the drummer.

"Okay," He paused to take a little breath. Was he really about to spill his secret? The secret he'd been keeping for at least three years? "I... I have a crush on Paul." He cringed.

It was odd hearing it confessed out in the open like that, and the word crush just sounded so childish to him.

"Oh, well I had already known that." Ringo said casually.

George couldn't believe it, had Paul told him about the kiss?

"It's kind of obvious." Ringo shrugged, "You're always looking at him in a way that you don't normally look at other people, y'know with your usual judgemental look." The drummer laughed, "Not to mention that time we did Secret-Santa and you nearly traded your signed Elvis poster to John cause he had gotten Paul's name."

George remembered that, and John had nearly accepted his deal till he found out George had Pete's name, someone who he still wasn't on talking terms with.

"Right, uhm.." He coughed awkwardly.

"Why don't you just talk to him then?" Ringo advised, "Ask him if he's interested in hanging out more often, then just try to have a nice conversation, yknow? Work your way up to being that close again, and when the time feels right ask him out."

George furrowed his brows and turned on his side, "I dunno.. It might not even be worth it."

"Of course it's worth it, at least if he's says no then you would've gotten close to him again and you could hopefully maintain that. You can't let a chance like this pass you by like you almost did with prom night."

George did almost skip senior prom, he didn't have anyone to go with and he really didn't want to stand awkwardly in a corner drinking punch and not having fun. Ringo was the one who had told him to go, even though he had long since graduated high school. And Geo really had to admit, he did have fun. He and Paul had gotten to hangout that night with some other mates. They got so many photos and made so many memories, he was glad he went.

"Alright, yeah, I'll talk to him." He said.

"Great," Ringo smiled and shifted under his blanket, "Now let's go to bed, it's two in the morning and classes start at six."

"For you they do, I only get up to have breakfast before my seven o'clock classes." George chuckled and pulled the blankets over his head.

Maybe talking to Paul again was the right thing to do. All he had to do was just talk to him, that shouldn't be so bad.

~

That next morning, George had woken up groggy and hating the universe as usual. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, brushed his hair, and got ready to go to the cafeteria. Before he left with Ringo, he told his pet good morning. Geo was ecstatic when he learned the college allowed one small pet per dorm room. Ringo and George had decided on getting a rat. They were cute, playful and smelled moderately better than a mouse or a ferret. When that was taken care of the two boys left the dorm and parted ways.

Upon entering the cafeteria George immediately noticed the smell of waffles. That was an absolutely perfect way to start the day. George got in line behind somebody else. First he got two waffles on his plate, followed by some blueberries that he could only hope were fresh. Then he got to the area where the different toppings were. His inner child screamed for chocolate chips and Geo did not disappoint. After getting a fork and knife, George turned to look around the cafeteria and find himself somewhere to sit so he could enjoy his chocolate waffles and not worry about having to socialize with someone he didn't know. He recognized one group of students who he had dubbed the "Girls Only Club". It consisted of three girls, Pattie, Jane, and Maureen (He could never figure out who was who), and one girl he did know, Cynthia. She had dated John in their high school years, and Geo had since then became good friends with her. George looked on to different tables till he found a table that only had one person. George new exactly who that person was too, he could spot that raven mop-top anywhere. George recalled the talk he and Ringo had and decided that now might be a better time than ever to talk to Paul, so he made his way over.

"This seat taken?" He asked and set his tray down across from Paul.

His friend smiled, looking up from his feed on Tik Tok. "Hey Georgie."

"No John today?" Geo asked with one thick brow raised.

"No, he couldn't bother to get up this morning."

"That's a shame, he's missing out on the best breakfast ever."

Paul breathed a laugh and tucked his phone into his pocket. "So what's been up lately?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said, "I don't do much other than study, eat, sleep, and play guitar."

His mate shook his head, "You've really got to get out your dorm more."

"The sun burns my eyes and I'm not very fond of bugs." George chuckled, "What's been up with you then?"

Paul had then proceeded to tell George about the night before. He'd gone out to Stuart and Pete's flat (which was outside of campus) with John. They had smoked for a bit before deciding to go out to ASDA and get some snacks and drinks, but on the way back Pete's car broke down. Which resulted in them having to push it back to their flat cause they couldn't afford for it to be towed. As Paul told the story he also showed George video's he had taken from that night on his Tik Tok. The first video was them at the ASDA, Paul waving around a bottle of alcohol with John, Stu, and Pete in the background. The second video had Paul laying on top of Pete's car, while John and Stuart pushed it and Pete steered the vehicle.

"Sounds like you had an eventful night." George commented.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." He chuckled.

The two continued to chat for a while longer, as well as eating their breakfast. George had finished his meal first and sat back in the hard plastic chair. Then the conversation shifted.

"So for practice today-"

"That's today?" George interrupted.

"Yeah, have you got plans or something?" Paul asked.

"Of Course not. I just forgot it was today, anyway, go on."

Paul nodded, "For practice today I was thinking we should get together some different songs, y'know?"

George nodded.

"So, I think if we all bring in one song we'd like to cover, then we could have a fairly new selection for our next gig." Paul took out his phone to text someone.

"Alright." He said, "We still gonna meet in the music hall then?"

Paul nodded, "Same as before."

George nodded his head as well and looked off to the floor. Maybe now was a good time to ask Paul if they could hang out some time. Geo gave it some thought then leaned forward against the table.

"Maybe... After practice you and I can hang out?" George tried.

Paul paused to think before giving a smile. "I don't see why not. Where do you want to go?"

"Um.. We can go to my dorm and watch a film, maybe?" George wasn't prepared for an idea, he didn't think he'd get _this_ far _this_ soon.

"Sure thing." Paul grabbed his now empty tray and stood up, "You ready to go then?"

Was it almost seven already? George felt like he just sat down. He grabbed his tray and got up too, following Paul to the trash can. Paul scraped whatever scraps of breakfast he had left into the bin, while George stacked his plate and tray in the appropriate spots. They walked out the cafeteria and George gave Paul one last goodbye before he went off to his class.  
  
"I'll see you at practice." Geo said.  
  
"I'll see you then." Paul smiled and walked off.

He couldn't believe it. Was it really that easy to ask someone to hang out? Why hadn't he done that sooner? Oh right, he's always thinking he's bothering Paul just by being around. No matter how many times anyone told him he wasn't bothering them, that annoying voice always told him they would rather hang out with someone else. Hopefully though, now that he had actually managed to ask, maybe he can build up even more courage to hang out with Paul more.

Maybe Ringo was right. Just asking wasn't so bad after all. 

* * *

_**.:|End Chapter 1|:.** _


	3. What About Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry for taking so long to write this, been busy with other creative stuff!
> 
> Here's this chapter though! I hope you like it.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Television/So Far So Good by Rex Orange County

**_.:|Chapter 2|:. _ **

* * *

This was actually happening George had actually asked McCartney to hang out and now they were walking back to his dorm. The sun was starting to set, much like that day that George will never forget. Paul was chatting away about how practice went, saying that they came up with a good bunch of songs to play and that they should try and book a spot at the Cavern Club. George wasn't really listening, his mind was fixated and what movie they should watch since that's what they had agreed on doing.

They got to Geo's home and went right to the small bedroom. It used to be in the small living area but the boy's had agreed to move it so they could play video games and watch movies in the comfort of their bed sheets. Paul had a seat on the bottom bunk with George.

"So, what are we watching?" Paul asked.

Geo got up and went over to the bookshelf, "I've got Newsies, some Marvel movies, Pirates of the Carribean, series one through nine of Doctor Who, Baby Driver, Edward Scissorhands-"

"Edward Scissorhands? That one sounds scary." Paul chuckled.

"It's actually not a horror film." George looked back, "How could you have not seen Edward Scissorhands it's great!"

Paul shrugged, "Put it on then. The title sounds interesting."

George took the movie off the shelf and went over to his Xbox to start it up. While the console powered on Geo went to the tiny kitchen and went through the cupboards for some snacks. When he returned back to his room, George set all the snacks out on his bed. Crisps, gummy candies, and sodas! Geo grabbed his controller and started the movie, as well as going to turn out the lights.

~

"So how'd you like it?" George asked as the title screen popped up.

"It's was really cute." Paul smiled, "Tim Burton makes some really good films."

"And Johnny Depp is a really great actor." George added.

Paul checked the time on his phone, it wasn't too late, so he decided to stay a while longer and chat with George. They talked for a while about different things, youtubers, musicians, their friends, normal stuff. When the talk died down though, Paul turned to George.

"I've got a question, Geo." He started.

George swallowed ad furrowed his brows, "Okay..."

"Have you been okay lately?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" George responded.

"You've just been really distant, y'know? You haven't been talking to me as much and I didn't know why... I just want to know that you're okay."

He hesitated before responding, "Yeah, I'm doing okay I guess? Sorry for not talking as much. You've just been talking to John a lot recently, I didn't want to get in the way."

Paul shook his head. "You're never in the way Georgie. I know I've been hanging out with him a lot but you're still my friend too. Nothing will change that." He said and put his arm around the younger lad.

George smiled, "Yeah, it's alright."

"We just gotta hang out more often." Paul smiled as well. The older lad then moved to stand up.

"Leaving so soon?" George chuckled.

Paul shook his head, laughing as well. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"You know I'll be there." Geo nodded.

"I'll see you then." Paul said and threw up a peace sign before leaving the room.

George smiled and looked over at his pet rat, who looked back at him. Today was one of the best day's Geo had had in a while.

~

George walked out of the bathroom, smile on his face.

"What? Just had the best piss of your life, mate?" Ringo asked and climbed the latter to his top bunk.

George snorted and shook his head. "More like the best few weeks of my life." He responded and went to his own bed.

Ringo got settled in, under his blanket. "Tell me about it then, mate."

George grinned that much wider and began telling Ritchie the he and Paul had started hanging out more over the past few weeks. He was happy to send time with Paul again it was like high school hadn't ended.

"Well I'm glad you feel better." Ringo smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me to ask him. Probably wouldn't have done it if you didn't encourage me." He said.

"It's no problem, sometimes you just gotta get out of your shell," Ritchie said, "Speaking of that, I think you should ask Paul to that party Pattie is throwing for her birthday." He said.

"Don't you have to be invited to that?" Geo raised a brow.

"She's inviting pretty much everyone, she want's it to be big." He said, "Rory and his band are even gonna be playing there."

"Sounds like a _real_ party." George said.

The drummer nodded, "Yeah, Paul wouldn't turn down a offer to go to one of those."

Geo bit his lip and rolled on his side. "I dunno.." He wasn't so sure if he should ask Paul, let alone go to the Party. "What if something goes wrong?"

"What if you have fun?" Ringo quipped, "You worry so much Geo, sometimes you just gotta let go and vibe."

George laid their quietly for a little bit, really considering what his friend had told him. Ringo was right about asking Paul to hang out, maybe he was right about this too?

"Alright," He said, "I'll think about it."

Ritchie smiled, "atta-boy Georgie!"

The younger lad smiled and rolled his eyes, "I didn't say yes."

"And you never said no." Ringo chuckled.

"Yeah, you got me there," He said, "Good night mate."

"Night Geo."

~

For the past two day's George had been anxious of asking Paul to the party. He didn't want Paul to be weirded out by it and stop talking to him. Geo didn't know whether to ask him out as a date or just friends. Despite his brain making decisions, contradictions, and contradictions to contradict the contradictions, he settled on asking him. His only reasoning for that was that Ringo had told him to,

and he's already walking to his dorm.  
  
George had been so deep in thought that he didn't even realize how close he was to his mate's dorm. All he had to do was turn the corner, walk up to the door, knock, ask him out, and hopefully get a yes. 

'But what if it's a no?'  
  
George shook the thought from his head, he can't back out now, he's already so far. George turned the corner and froze immediately. His heart sank. There's Paul... lip-locked with Pete-fucking-Best of all people. George couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Not after the internal struggle he had for the last forty-eight hours trying to build up the courage to ask Macca to a party. He stood their silent as the two snogged, and just as Pete pulled away from Paul's lips, George ducked back around the corner.  
  
Pete tore his eye's from Paul's and looked down the hall, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"It's probably someone coming up the stairs," Paul said, "Now let me get the door and we can continue this inside."  
  
George could hear them talk as he stood just behind the wall. He listened out for the click of the door as it closed. He sighed and started back for his dorm. While he was walking his took out his phone and some air pods before sticking them in his ears and pulling up youtube. George was upset, absolutely pissed, he wasted all that mental energy for nothing. He new he shouldn't have tried, he should have listened to himself. He hit shuffle on his playlist and the first song that came up was Television/So Far So Good by Rex Orange County. Geo stepped down the last fight of steps to the bottom floor and stopped.  
  
George was already thinking about way's to avoid Paul tomorrow. He can't see him, not after witnessing that. He'll just skip break fast and take the long way's to class, yeah. It should be fine.  
  
He huffed once again and exited to stairwell and went off to his dorm.  
  
Ringo's gonna know something's up, he's gonna have to talk to him about it  
  
He unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside.  
  
Maybe Ringo's asleep and he wont have to talk about it...  
  
Quietly George went to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror and giving another huff, this one in defeat rather than frustration. He listened to the music that played in his ears.  
  
_'But if I could just be happy by_

_the end of this song,_

_but if by the time you hear it,_

_you are already gone.'_

He looked down from the mirror when he saw his eyes get glossy. God he felt like a child for feeling this way, angry, sad, and heartbroken.  
  
_'And it didn't go to plan_

_then why should I continue in this life,_

_when there's no one around,_

_to be the one who makes me smile,_

_but so far everything's good.'_  
  
That was the only lyric George disagreed with. This wasn't good, not in the slightest he caught his crush snogging some other boy, and now he's standing in his bathroom butt-hurt and trying not to cry over his stupid feelings being unintentionally hurt.  
  
_'I want the crowd in tears when they hear this,_

_is that so wrong?'_

* * *

**_.:End Chapter 2:._ **


End file.
